


Really

by SunSkip



Series: Unicorns Are Real [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: Jennie Kim is a hurricane and Lalisa Manoban can't help it every time she is sucked into the storm.





	Really

 

 

 

 

 

Lisa falls.

  
  


Hard.

  
  


With the way Jennie talks, the way she thinks, the way she carries herself, and just  _ exists _ .

  
  


It’s inevitable, really, because Jennie is there with her every step of the way and Lisa just swoons when the shorter girl so much as looks in her general direction.

 

Jennie claims Lisa as her best friend not long after meeting her, not only because Lisa is talented and adorable, but because they just  _ click  _ and there’s something about Lisa that makes Jennie feel at peace; at home.

 

Their friendship grows, the roots of it tangles with their veins and seeps into their blood; ever present.

 

It isn’t until one day, several months later, when Jennie mentions something about her lifelong best friend, Chahee, returning to Seoul, that Lisa feels like her world has tilted off its axis.

 

She thought Jennie was  _ her  _ best friend.

 

Only hers.

 

Something about the way Jennie says the other girl’s name lets her know that she is no longer the priority.

  
  


She is no longer the  _ one and only _ .

  
  


They train and practice, spending nearly every waking second together, except on their free days. Because, on their free days, Jennie wants to spend her time with Chahee and no one else.

 

On their free days Lisa is no longer Jennie’s number one, Chahee is.

 

Lisa doesn’t complain or throw a tantrum; she takes it day by day. She gladly soaks up every single second she gets to spend with the smaller brunette and revels in their every moment together.

 

She stores the memories of Jennie’s precious gummy smiles in her mind’s eye, to treasure them and never forget how her heart stutters at the sight.

  
  


The years go by and Lisa gets used to it. Being second to Chahee is nothing but an ever present dull ache in the back of her mind; it’s bearable.

 

The real problem arises one fateful day, when the members are all hanging out together on a girl’s night, just days before their official debut as Blackpink. They choose to stay in after considering the overcast sky and the high chance of a sudden downpour.

  
  


“I dare you to spin the bottle and kiss the person it points to when it stops,” Jisoo says with the largest grin on her face -- she’s already well into her sixth drink of the night.

 

Lisa, ever the person to take on a dare and fulfill it with the utmost determination, does just as she is told. She snatches up one of the empty bottles of alcohol they have laying around and spins it as everyone finishes settling down into their spots around the small coffee table.

 

It lands on none other than Jennie Kim and suddenly everything is moving in slow motion because all Lisa notices is the pink tint high on Jennie’s cheeks and the way the older girl licks at her red lips. Her heart starts to hammer painfully against her chest and Lisa realizes that she has never felt so anxious in her entire life when their eyes finally meet.

 

_ It’s just a dare. _

 

_ It’s just a dare. _

 

_ Just a dare _ , she continues to chant in her head.

 

She leans forward and chickens out at the last second, aiming for Jennie’s cheek rather than her lips.

 

“Ah-ah!” Jisoo stops her before her lips connect with Jennie’s warm cheek.

 

“What?” Lisa huffs, exasperated and out of sorts.

 

Jennie stays silent throughout the exchange.

 

“I clearly meant for you to kiss the person’s lips not their cheek, so,” Jisoo drunkenly motions at her and Jennie, “go on, make it real.”

 

Lisa turns back to the smaller girl with a blush, their faces mere inches apart, and starts to lean in again. Their lips softly brush against each other and something goes off inside of Lisa. It feels like a revelation that she didn’t even know she was looking for. She freezes up for a second because Jennie is unexpectedly cupping her cheek and opening her mouth, teasing her lips with her tongue and all Lisa can do is let her. She relents and parts her lips at the older girl’s insistence, letting Jennie do as she pleases with her. A whimper escapes her lips and suddenly someone is clearing their throat and Jennie is pushing her away, hands on the younger girl’s shoulders and head hung low.

 

“Wow,” Jisoo says as she shakes her head in an attempt to get her thoughts together, “I think I need another drink and so do you two,” she turns to a wide eyed Chaeyoung, giving her a grin, “and  _ you _ .”

 

The rest of the night goes by in a hazy mess of games and random conversations about their future dreams. Jennie sits as far away from Lisa as she possibly can without seeming suspicious.

 

The next morning brings with it a hammering headache and massive hangover for each and every one of them. They all remember the events of the previous night but no one brings it up. Especially not Jennie or Lisa.

  
  


They never speak of it nor make reference to it; it becomes a taboo subject -- the elephant in the room.

  
  


It isn’t until one fated night, when Jennie stumbles into her room, drunk on an odd mix of expensive wine and cheap beer, that Lisa feels her world tilt off its axis once more.

 

The older girl is mumbling out an entire explanation that is mostly incoherent and all that Lisa is able to pick out of the mumbled mess is “Chahee” and “rejected.”

 

She doesn’t quite know what to do or what to say but Jennie takes the decision right out of her hands when she pounces on her and brings their lips together in a messy drunken kiss. Lisa doesn’t push her away, she can’t find it in herself to do so. That is, until Jennie starts taking off her clothes and stripping Lisa of her own.

 

“Wait, wait,” she holds Jennie’s hands in place so she stops undressing herself, the smaller girl already standing topless and with her shorts half undone, “we need to stop.”

 

Jennie shakes her head and pulls her back in for a heated kiss. She sucks and nibbles at Lisa’s lips, her tongue tracing every curve of the younger girl’s mouth.

 

“Jennie,” Lisa whimpers when the brunette latches onto her neck and sucks,  _ hard _ , “you’re drunk,” Lisa tries to reason and push her away.

 

Jennie kisses her way up Lisa’s smooth neck, leaving wet kisses in her wake and brings their lips together once more.

 

“I want you,” she breathes when they pull apart for air, their lips a hair’s breadth away, “I  _ need  _ you,” she growls before capturing the younger girl’s taunting lips with her own and tugging up at her shirt.

 

Lisa gives in, she always gives in.

  
  


_ “More.” _

 

_ “Harder.” _

 

_ “Faster.” _

  
  


These are the only words they exchange the rest of the night, each and every one accompanied by roaring thunder.

  
  
  


They don’t speak of it in the morning when they rain has settled and the streets of Seoul are flooded.

  
  


The closest they ever get to talking about it is two days later, when Jennie catches sight of the hickey she left on Lisa’s neck, and unconsciously reaches out to gently trace her fingers over it.

 

She doesn’t say a word but Lisa can see the apology plainly reflected in her eyes.

  
  


Lisa tells herself that it doesn’t hurt.

  
  


(It does.)

  
  


She tells herself that it didn’t mean anything to her either.

  
  


(It did.)

  
  


Days later, she pretends it doesn’t hurt when Jennie tells the group that Chahee isn’t just her best friend, she’s her girlfriend.

  
  


(It breaks her to pieces.)

  
  


Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, months turn to years that come and go -- passing her by like a breeze -- Lisa is stagnant.

 

Their five year anniversary passes by in a flurry of events that Lisa can barely keep up with but she pretends to be the happiest she has ever been -- her facade unbreakable.

 

A week later, Jennie bursts into her room; a storm in her wake.

 

Always like a hurricane.

 

She cries her heart out and Lisa just barely catches the part where Jennie says that Chahee broke up with her.

 

It’s something that seemed like a long time coming, at least to Lisa, but Jennie was too caught up with her love and completely blindsided.

 

Lisa wants to apologize to the smaller girl, she wants to comfort her in every way possible but the words get caught up in her throat.

  
  


Thunder rumbles in the distance and a gush of rain starts pounding at her window, Lisa finds it quite fitting, because Jennie always seems to drag along a downpour whenever she shows up inside her room in the middle of the night.

  
  


That’s when it happens…

  
  


She cries, not because Jennie is in her arms, but because she may have taken Jennie’s first kiss and her first time, but Chahee took her whole heart.

  
She cries because she’ll never have her, not  _ really _ .

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested jenlisa pain and I'm here to deliver


End file.
